


[Podfic] Wolverine/The Rock Coffeeshop AU

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat Cafe, Cats, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Logan hears the door open and looks up from the magazine he has propped against the cash register...when he sizes up this new customer, he briefly wonders if this is what he’s missing out on by avoiding the morning rush.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wolverine/The Rock Coffeeshop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolverine/The Rock Coffeeshop AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49511) by heyjupiter. 



Cover Art provided by my partner in crime, Reena Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BX-Men_RPF%5D%20Xavier%27s%20Cat%20Cafe.mp3) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:01:51
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BX-MenRPF%5D%20Xavier%27s%20Cat%20Cafe.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:01:51

## Reader's Notes

THE ROCK. LOGAN. COFFEE. CAAAAAAATS.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
